Thoughts Wander, Lips Move
by Channyluver221
Summary: My take on what Beckett was thinking during the "Moment we've been waiting for." I should wander into Beckett's mind more often! It's fun! XD


**Okay, so I've been reading A LOT of Fan Fictions lately and most of the author's notes say something like I was just laying in bed and this popped into my head. I thought, "If only that would happen to me…" Well, last night I was laying there trying to fall asleep and thought for a little bit and, wouldn't you know, an idea popped into my head! So, not wanting to waste my new found curiosity after bed time, I thought I'd write it down! Here you go!**

**Summary: My take on what Beckett was thinking during the "Moment we've been waiting for." I should wander into Beckett's mind more often! It's fun! XD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe: You do not own Castle and its characters, I do.**

** Emma: What! NOOOOOOO! *Breaks down and runs away***

**O************************************O**

"I'm open to any dumb ideas right now."

"Good cause I got one."

Now that it's been 2 years since I met Castle, I've gotten used to his dumb ideas. I really didn't feel like using one at the moment but it was all I had.

**O*************************************O**

I was staggering along the dark, lonely street, clinging to Castle and acting like a drunken freak. There was a list of things going through my head that I'd rather be doing right now. I can now flaunt that acting classes weren't a waste of money. I looked forward at Lockwood's Henchman walking towards us. Though cautious, curiosity was written all over his face. I had a pretty strong feeling that this was definitely not going to work. Then again, these situations did sometimes pull through.

"He's not buying it, Castle." I quietly whispered to my partner, making sure my mouth didn't visibly move. Lockwood had to have shown him a picture of me to make sure I was taken out if I showed. He was getting to closer. I had to take some kind of action. I put my hand on the butt of my gun and prepared to quickly draw it. But as soon as I was going to, someone pulled my hand off of it. Next thing I know, Castle is staring at me and I'm staring at Castle. Oh, he isn't. This is not happening. Then again, I wouldn't really mind if- Kate, stop it! You have a boyfriend! My whole body froze up. He's kissing me. Holy crap, Castle's kissing me! Well, I knew he would probably try that one day but the shocking thing was that I was kissing him back. I, Kate Beckett, was kissing Richard Castle back! Maybe, he's doing something to distract the guy. Oh, who am I kidding? This is Castle we're talking about. Well, he did save me from doing all the paperwork I would've gotten if I shot the guy. That would've been a disaster.

As soon as he pulled away, I really didn't know what to do. I just stared for a second, collecting my mind about what had just happened. We couldn't just stand there staring. Thing 1 over here would just start talking. Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do. With a small look to my left to check on the Henchman, I went in and kissed Castle. What the hell, we are undercover. Why not act it, right? You know, kissing Castle actually wasn't that bad. Okay, you better not be getting into this whole Castle thing, are you? Must I mention, again, that you have a boyfriend? You like Josh, remember, not Castle. Seriously, you need to get your intentions straight. Yes, you may like Castle. The keyword being MAY. But he lost the chance last summer, when I DIDN'T have a boyfriend. Wait a second. I'm a detective. How the heck did I not notice this before? Sure, I already know Castle has liked me for a LONG time but what I said earlier, in my house. I asked him why he kept coming back. Wow, it took me that long to figure it out. Well, this is just undercover so there is nothing to worry about, right?

Just as I thought that last thought, I heard a little sound come from one of our mouths. Correction, it was my mouth. Damn it, if that tiny, hopefully barely noticeable, moan did not escape my mouth, this all would have been a piece of cheesecake but no. You just had to enjoy it didn't you. This close and we would've never spoke of this again. Great, just great, now he's going to hold over my head forever. But then I heard another sound, a small chuckle. It was coming from the Henchman. I opened my eyes a peak as I saw him turn around and begin to walk away. This was my last chance. I pulled away from Castle, a smidge reluctant about it, and kicked him in the back of the neck. If we were dealing with a Sontaran, this would have been much easier. But I have to admit, I did look pretty awesome doing it.

"That was amazing," I heard Castle say next to me. I turned and looked at him with an awkward glance. He noticed. "I mean the way you knocked him out." Nice save, Castle, Nice save.

"Let's go, yeah." I started walking towards the door, preparing my gun. But then I thought to myself, he is not actually a bad kisser. Gold Star for Castle. Heck, I'm having a good day, one for me too.

**O***********************************O**

**So, what'd you think? Like it? Didn't, = (? Anyway, thank you for reading. I put 2 different references in there.**

**Lanie's "Gold Star for Castle" reference**

**Sontaran from Doctor Who**

**Seriously, if you've never seen Doctor Who, you should! Best Sci-Fi TV Show EVER! I'm going to the convention as my birthday present! I'm so excited! Just as reference, my birthday is on February 21****st****. Birthday reviews are on my list. **

**So, loves to you all! Please review! Don't make me get on my knees and beg… 3**


End file.
